1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of outdoor games and, in particular, to a volleyball game and playing field that utilize fluorescent materials to make for a unique after dark game.
2. Prior Art
While there are fluorescent table tennis playing sets that are known, there are no volleyball games that use fluorescent materials or black lights.